Bloody Mary
by nicoleemerson
Summary: Nicole Emerson is tired of Sirius Black and The Marauders, and their countless cruel pranks. One day, Sirius goes too far and Nicole and her best friend who happens to be Sirius's cousin, Aquila Black, have some fun of their own with the boys. Sirius BlackxOC oneshot OOC Sirius Black


I was known throughout Hogwarts as 'the one you shouldn't mess with'. Although so were the Marauders. Everyone knew if you messed with the five pranksters, you'd surely wake-up to a bad start or find a dungbomb in your bag. Whereas with me; no one wanted to be on my bad side. I was known for my outbursts; one little thing could set me off like a volcano. Don't get me wrong, I was a great witch. I was in Gryffindor, I had amazing friends; some of which were the Marauders themselves and all the teachers liked me (apart from Professor Kettleburn; he really did not enjoy the fact I set free a few cages of Cornish Pixies and attempted to take a Hippogriff to my dorm room).

But on this particular day my long time crush, the one and only; Sirius Black; had decided to "tease me" a little. Of course he had taken it a step too far and done something embarrassing. He had only gone and used magic to flip my skirt up from the back, revealing my red laced panties.

I blushed bright red as wolf whistles echoed the corridors; the laughter coming from behind me froze me too the spot. 'Please tell me that isn't him', I had my fists clenched to the side as I turned slowly, glaring at the tall, black haired, brown eyed Quidditch player. 'Of course it had to be him' I felt myself blush even more at the thought of my love interest seeing my knickers and butt cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" my voice erupted from my throat, causing a few people nearby to flinch and walk away.  
"Aw come on Nickles! Can't you take a joke?" Sirius smirked, he knew calling me Nickles pissed me off and he had decided to continue using it. I snarled and took a few steps closer.

"I find a joke as funny as the next person but lifting up my skirt, leaving my underwear on full show for everyone to see!" I paused, seeing that he was still smirking. I also noticed only three out of the four of the other Marauders were standing behind him. "It's not funny! At all! So wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll do it for you!"

I raised my fists to my chest, as if getting ready to fight him; but he made no move at all. I concluded he was very amused by this and wanted me to react this way. Trying to disappoint him, I spun around to storm off but before I could even get five steps away he had done it again.

This time I was red with anger (and a little of embarrassment, not that they needed to know that), but before I could react another's voice broke out "Sirius Orion Black! What the hell did you just do to Nikki?!" I watched as my best friend; Aquila Black; stomped her way over to him. She had silky jet black hair that ended at her shoulder blades and bronze colored eyes that had a few specks of gold thrown in. Unlike me and the other Marauders, she was in Slytherin.

Other students often treated her badly; I and her first met on the Hogwarts Express when starting my education at the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We instantly became the best of friends; she would come to me to talk when she was upset and she helped me with my homework. I quickly learnt the sorting hat had originally wanted to put her into Gryffindor; but with being shy towards her parents and practically being bullied by her sisters (Bellatrix and Narcissa); she didn't want to give them anymore reasons to pick on her.  
But she was defiantly not shy towards her cousin Sirius; and he knew it. They were like brother and sister; they were the only members of the Black family that stuck by each other. Also, Aqua was really scary when she was angry with someone.

"Jeez! Calm down Aqua, it was just a joke" Sirius raised his hands in self defense.

"I didn't seem funny to me!" She had her hands on her hips as she looked up at the boy. He remained quiet as she huffed and walked over towards me. "You okay Nikki?" She looked a little worried before I nodded and her smile appeared. "Good"

I suddenly had an idea; it was a crazy idea but any idea I got had me tempted to act on it. Smirking slightly and deciding to do said idea, I walked towards Sirius. He had recently asked me out, not once but twice and both times I rejected him. He seemed a little confused and hurt but the only reason I had said no was because he was known as a 'ladies man' and a notorious flirt. I didn't just want to be a fling; be kissed and used until he got bored.

I stopped in front of him and smiled sweetly, holding out my hand. "It's okay, I forgive you" He looked down at my hand and then back up, trying to read my face for any anger. Carefully, he took my hand to shake it but I had other ideas. Yanking against his arm, I pulled him forward and pressed my lips firmly against his for a few seconds before pulling away slowly.

He had gone into shock until I chuckled; snapping him out of his daydream. I spun around and walked away with a spring in my step; linking arms with Aqua (who was laughing at her cousin) and pulled her away with me as I heard James, Remus and Peter teasing him.


End file.
